1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot type and plantar pressure measuring structure. It is a display-via-contact mechanism. It can be used to investigate foot type and plantar pressure distribution. Foot type and plantar pressure are presented via color pattern displayed in different tone, size and location from the still standing style measurement.
2. Description of Related Art
Feet play an important role for supporting our body weight, reducing the force exerted on our lower limbs and related joints, absorbing vibrations, buffering impacts and controlling the balance of our body when our body is in contact with the ground. Such functions can be carried out mainly by the coordination of our tissues including bones, ligaments and muscles, etc.
In general, at least 80% of us have foot problems. Injuries to our ankles or feet change the dynamics of our gait and further produce pressure on the joints of our lower limbs, and thus may cause pathological changes to our joints. However, such problems usually can be corrected by appropriate assessments, treatments and medical care.
Current plantar pressure measurement can be divided in to two kinds, including dynamic gate assessment and free still standing assessment. The cost of dynamic gate assessment is very high. It requires plantar pressure measurement system including sensors and computer equipment operated by professionals to conduct the assessment. The same system can also be use for free still standing assessment.
On the other hand, one of the commonly used free standing assessment methods, so called Harris Mat, utilizes an ink contact-printing mechanism with printing patterns of squares and fine grids engraved in different level of depth. When a patient steps over the back side of the patterned printing pad, the pre-inked printing pad is therefore forced to be in direct contact with the printing paper underneath. The greater the force exerted over the printing pad, the more the patterns of fine grids from deeper area gets printed over the paper. The printed pattern is used to investigate the patient's plantar pressure.
The ink contact-printing method provides a low cost plantar pressure measurement. It relies on paper and inks as the output media. Therefore it is subject to the supplies of paper and quality of printing which depends on proper supply of inks on the printing surface. It requires repeat proper inking to maintain quality printing. Over inking causes a smeared print and must be redone. When conducting group diagnostic or mass screening, one must keep inking the printing surface properly, in addition to continuously replacing the printing paper. Both processes are none-value-added and cumbersome, and sometimes the inking process can be messy.
We therefore, identified the above needs for improvements. As an inventor with years of experience in this field coupled with a few approved patents, I intend to conduct research and further improve this method in order to reach the goal of a low cost and easy to use paperless and inkless solution that will also be environmental friendly. After tireless research countless experiments, we finally reached an improved structure.
For the device structure of this invention, style, goal and spirit, please refer to following figures and examples that will provide a complete understanding of the invention.
For a better understanding of the structure, style, and goal of the invention, please refer to the following figures and examples.